The House on the Corner
by FaiRocksYourSox101
Summary: In the slums of West Berlin, there is a house in the corner.  In it are eight people, and soon to be a ninth.  Among them are Gaara and Fai.  How will they take care of everyone when so much is happening?


_Author's Note: Okay, to quickly explain myself, I put Fai (Tsubasa Chronicles), Lelouch and Nunnally (Code Geass), and Tamaki (OHSHC) and Gaara (Naruto) into one fanfiction. Forgive me if that is against anime law. I do not own or claim any of the characters listed above; they belong to their respectful creators. Warning: this fanfiction contains incest: you don't like it, don't read it. Reviews both good and bad are much appreciated. I also take requests for writing these things so please let me know if you have any. Enjoy the story! :)_

Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

"Gaara, breakfast is ready!" Mitsuki called up the rickety staircase. Her ice-blue eyes gazed in anticipation, waiting for the master of the house to come down and enjoy breakfast with the rest of the kids. However, when Gaara didn't come down, she grew annoyed.

_It's like that lazy dope has nothing better to do than sleep through his days off…_ she muttered silently. She scampered up the staircase and down the hallway to Gaara's room, and opened the door.

"Gaara, I said that breakfast-" Mitsuki stopped midsentence when she saw that her sixteen-year-old friend had a naked girl with him in his bed. The girl had long jet-black hair, ebony eyes, was pale as a sheet and looked to be no older than fourteen years old.

"This is not what it looks like, Mitsuki," Gaara stammered. "I'm just as shocked as you are!"

"Oh my gosh," the brunette exclaimed. "You finally have a girl in bed with you, Gaara! Best…day…EVER!"

Gaara stared at Mitsuki for a second, and then gazed back at the girl in his bed. There was an evident hole in the roof where the girl had fallen through.

"What's your name, kid?" Mitsuki asked.

"M-my name is Katasha," she answered. "It's nice to meet you and your friend…Gaara was it?"

Gaara nodded, blushing as red as a rose.

"I'll go get some clothes for you, 'Tasha." Mitsuki said, and dashed down the hall.

"She does know I like to be called my full name, right?" Katasha looked at Gaara in confusion.

"Mitsuki's dim in the head, but she's all right." Gaara answered. He got out of bed just as Mitsuki came back through the door.

"Here are some clothes! It's just an old dress of my mother's, but I think it'll do just fine on you."

"Thank you, Mitsuki," Katasha replied.

"Gaara, I think you should leave. We wanna give the lady some privacy, right?"

"Uh…right." Gaara, still blushing as red as a rose, left the room.

Once he'd left the room, Mitsuki turned back to Katasha.

"I'll be waiting right outside the door, so when you're done changing I'll take you down to meet the household."

Katasha nodded, and in no time the two girls had gone downstairs and entered the living room, where everyone else awaited.

"Uh, Mitsuki, who's the hot chick?" Tamaki, Mitsuki's older brother, asked.

"This is my new best friend, 'Tasha!" Mitsuki answered.

"You're calling me your best friend and we just met?" Katasha asked, bemused.

"You're my new best friend, 'Tasha!"

"Well I'm Tamaki, and these are my brothers, Fai and Lelouch, and this is my other sister, Nunnally! She's blind." Tamaki said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Gaara walked in with a cup of coffee just as the other members of the house were finishing breakfast. He went up to Katasha and sat down beside her on the old rickety couch.

"Listen, I don't mind having this many people in my house, but you're gonna have to work for your keep just like everyone else," he explained. "You're about the right age to get a job and make some money."

"I expected that." she replied.

"You're already gettin' the picture. I like that quick sort of learning in a person. Anyway, just help around with the chores and any cooking skills you have are much appreciated."

"I can cook and clean and other household chores and whatever else you want me to do."

Gaara nodded in approval and stood up and ambled out of the room. He was the silent and serious type, usually keeping to himself unless something within the house wasn't quite right. He had sharp sky-blue eyes with black birthmarks around them, shaggy red hair, pale skin and plain but formal fashion habits. He also walked with a dignified manner.

"So what do you do here, Mitsuki?" Katasha asked in her noticeably quiet tone.

"We do whatever we want here," Mitsuki answered. "Everything except destroy the house, that is. We play vintage baseball, do chores, and listen to radio programs and so on! It's actually a great life!" She smiled at her new friend, and Katasha returned the smile.

"It sounds like a good life to me, but I'm not one for sports."

"That's okay you don't have to be."

Katasha glanced in the direction of the living room entrance and then back at Mitsuki with a questioning stare in her eyes.

"What's Gaara like?" she asked with interest.

"He's quiet, serious, and keeps to himself a lot. For the most part he's a dignified sort of person and we all respect him. He took my siblings and me off the streets when we had nowhere else to go. On the outside he seems strict and a little mean but I think he has a good heart."

"That's great!" Katasha exclaimed.

"Oh, don't tell me you like him already!"

The ebony-eyed girl looked away, blushing, "Maybe…"

Mitsuki whispered in Katasha's ear, "I can tell ya he ain't ever had a girlfriend before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's a virgin too."

Katasha looked at Mitsuki in shock and then fidgeted on the couch, blushing even more. Then the brunette giggled and left the room.

Later that day, Gaara had to go into Pizza Hut for a pop-up afternoon shift, so the rest of the household decided to go out for an afternoon walk downtown. They went to the area of town that had all the retail stores and cafés and whatnot. Fai, the eldest of Mitsuki's siblings, was pulling his sisters in the rickety red wagon they owned and cherished.

"This area of town is especially busy right now, isn't it Mitsuki?" Katasha said.

"Yeah it is," Mitsuki answered. "It's mid-afternoon on a Friday so all the kids are getting out from school and people are off to enjoy the weekend."

Suddenly, the group felt the _pitter-patter _of raindrops on them. Mitsuki looked up at the sky and saw that rain had yet again started falling on the fair city of Berlin. They hustled to the shelter of an awning near one of the cafés.

"Oh great, now how are we gonna get home without getting soaked?" Lelouch complained.

"I actually enjoy the sound of rain." Katasha said.

"I have an idea," Fai said. "Why don't we go into this café and have a drink and wait until the rain passes?"

"That's a great idea, Fai!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "You're the best!"

"Heh, I know."

Therefore, the group went inside to the café and they all ordered a soda. Katasha looked questioningly at her soda, apparently wondering what it was. Mitsuki noticed this and was in shock.

"Don't tell me you've never tried soda before, 'Tasha!" she inquired, astonished.

Katasha shook her head in reply.

"Try it, then! It's awesome!"

The small girl then took a drink of her soda, and after swallowing it made a face like she'd just had a shot of lemon juice, which made Mitsuki laugh.

"Don't like it, huh?" the brunette giggled.

Katasha shook her head, "It's too sweet."

Fai tapped them both on the shoulder and whispered, "Gaara's here, and he doesn't look too pleased."

The two girls turned around on their stools and Gaara was indeed standing there, tapping his foot in annoyance. Mitsuki immediately turned back around, trying to not be noticed. Katasha covered her eyes.

"He can't see me because I'm invisible." she whispered.

"What did I tell you about spending money like this?" the red-head inquired.

"Not to spend our money so recklessly on luxuries…" Tamaki murmured, staring at his shoes like a little boy.

"Exactly. Now let's go home." Gaara turned around and walked out the door. Fai left the money on the table and they walked out the door.

On their way back to the house, Mitsuki pushed Katasha into Gaara's back, making him stop and turn around. The two stared at each other in minor shock. Katasha looked away from him, blushing.

"Did you…want something?" Gaara asked.

"Um…c-can I w-walk beside you?" Katasha stammered.

"Sure."

So the ebony-eyed girl fell into step beside the red-head and smiled back at Mitsuki as if to say 'thank you'. Mitsuki winked at her and returned the smile.

It looked like buds of romance were beginning to blossom between Gaara and Katasha, and it was thanks to Mitsuki shoving our story into action on that fateful Friday afternoon.


End file.
